Systems and methods that include algorithms for identifying when physiological data sensed from a patient exhibit certain features or correspond to certain physiological states are desirable in diagnosing, monitoring and treating patients. Specifying the parameters necessary for the algorithms to operate as expected and to generate the desired outcome is generally not an intuitive process for the patient's physician. It would be beneficial to make these systems and methods easier for a physician to use with regard to a particular patient or set of patients.
The drawings referred to in this description should not be understood as being drawn to scale unless specifically noted.